creation_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Script: Colour of Magic (Movie)
Script This is the script written for the Film (Colour of Magic). Joint written by Oliver Firsgate Script The Colour of Magic Based on the book by Terry Pratchett Directed by Oliver Firstone Scene 1: Prologue During the First monlogue, A-Tuin will appear, and we will circle around it and go down towards Krull', in Diskworld.' ''Death: Deep in space. In an Astral Plane that was never meant to fly, Behold! Great A-Tuin. The turtle comes, swimming slowly through the Intersteller gulf, hydrogen frost on his ponderous limbs, his huge and acient cell pocked with meteor craters. Through sea-sized eyes that are crusted with rheum and asteroid dust HE stares fixedly at the Destination. In a brain bigger than a city, he thinks of only the Weight. Most of the weight is of course Berilia, Tubel, Great T Phon and Jerakeen, the four giant elephants upon whose broad and sun-tanned shoulders shoulders the Disk of the World. Astropsychology has been, as ye, unablle to establish what they think about. Scene 1B Death: The Great Turtle was a mere hypothesis until the day the small and secretive kingdom of Krull, (the screen now shows the kingdom of Krull, and the Edge is in view) ''whose rim-most mountains project out over the RimFall, built a gantry and pulley arrangment at the tip of the most precipitous crag and lowered (''we see the people being lowered down) several observers over the Edge in a quartz-windowed brass vessel to peer through the mist veils. The Early Astrozoologists, hauled back from their long dangle by enormous teams of slaves, were able to bring back much information about the shape and nature of A' Tuin and the elephants but this did not resolve fundamental questions about the nature and purpose of the Universe. Suddenly we are looking at a blackboard, with 3 sketches of A' Tuin, and in small writing "The Light Fantastic is better than this rubbish". The Chief Astrozoologister appears with a stick on the board. '' Chief Astozoologister: What is the Sex of the Turtle! ''We go back to A' Tuin Death: This was a vital question and would not be answered until a larger and more powerful gantry was constructed for a deep-space vessel. In the meantime they could only speculate about the revealed Cosmos. However, one night a young cosmochelonian of the steady Gait faction, (We see the young man pearing though) ''testing an new telescope with which he hoped to make measurements of the precise albedo of Great A' Tuin's right eye, was on this precise evening the first outsider to see the smoke rise hubward from the burning of the oldest city in the world. (''We see the smoke from the city through a telescopic view) ''He later completely forgot about it. Nevertheless he was the first. There were others.... ''Screen turns black and on the screen the words '''The Colour of Magic: Based on the Novel by Terry Pratchett' appear. " Scene 2: Ankh-Morpork